This proposes three activities: l) completion of an integrated presentation of work on interviewing methodology carried on over past 10 years to be directed especially to methodologists and pactitioners, 2) adaptation of "successful" experimental techniques into procedures for regular field survey operations, including methods for training interviewers in use of new techniques, and conducting series of small field trials to be evaluated by interviewers and assessments from tape-recorded interviews, 3) preparation of manual for field use specifying the new supervisory methods and interviewing techniques and training.